


Paralysed

by KrisKikstorky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Crying, Domination, Drugs, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Riverdale Kink Meme, Tie Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKikstorky/pseuds/KrisKikstorky
Summary: “You know, Forsythe, you shouldn’t accept drinks if you don’t see people prepare them. Someone could hurt you." The boy was vulnerable and easy to  play with, exact opposite of his usual rude and tumultuous self. He was lying and accepted everything politely. Bret would never say it out loud, but seeing Jughead like this was- it was fascinating, stunning and better than anything he has ever seen in his life.Bret drugs Jughead, ties him up, and has his way with him.TW (obviously): Rape, Underage, Drug use
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Paralysed

**Author's Note:**

> Written after reading the right prompt "Bret drugs Jughead, ties him up, and has his way with him. Multiple kinks welcome." (by Anonymous)  
> I genuinely hope my work fulfils the expectation...  
> Also, I'm trying hard to improve my English, so let me know about all the typos, mistakes and flaws, please. It would mean a lot to me. 
> 
> https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=786508#cmt786508

Jughead really had to complete this chapter, finish it before he falls asleep. Just few last sentences, a tiny bit. He told himself he was concentrating, although he had been thinking about being tired for at least five minutes.  
“Coffee?” Bret was already handing him a black cup with Stone Wall Prep’s logo on it. The smell of freshly brewed drink and the warmth of nearly boiling water filled the air. He wasn’t supposed to drink caffeine this late- as he had learned from many sleepless nights at Pop’s- but he hadn’t broken the gold rule of coffee for a long time… What could a one time thing do?  
“Sure, thanks.”  
Bret glanced at the brightly glowing screen “Another Baxter Brothers chapter?”  
“I want nothing but to finish it and go to bed,” and it surely was the placebo effect when he felt a wave of energy instantly. “Caffeine might help.” he had stretched his fingers before placing them back on the keyboard.  
“I don’t think so,” Bret came to a conclusion with his tone sugary sweet.  
Jughead turned around too quickly asking What. He had to narrow his eyes to see his classmates expression. He should not have stared at the screen so much, it was obviously damaging his eyes.  
“You should get some rest.”  
He had been okay for a second or two before his body weakened and his sight went black. He slid down the chair, twisted and unaware of his surroundings.  
Bret had finally an opportunity to take a close look at his pretty face. It seemed so innocent as it was not grimacing for the first time in weeks. It was time to destroy the innocence.  
Carrying Jughead to bed was hilariously primitive. Bret wasn’t idiotic enough to drug him outside their dorm room- he would certainly be able to get away with that, but he would most likely bump into Donna and her mocking comments.  
First of all he had to undress him, then he could tie him up. While exploring the pale skin he realized how unusual it was to see the boy naked. Jughead had that dreadful habit of changing his clothes in the wash room in early hours, when everyone else was still asleep. It made this moment even more precious.  
He had more time than needed to tie him up. Jughead was not about to wake up for at least half an hour. Bret bound him carefully, he would hate to cause any harm in a wrong way. He had been planning to tie his while forearms to the headboard, to make him unable to defy him. But tying his wrists and seeing him struggle seemed to be beyond exciting.  
Bret was lured by the option of taking him right away. But the tiny voice whispered in his mind- if he waits a bit, he will get to see Forsythe’s reactions. Soft pleas, moans, fighting against the rope- Jughead couldn’t give him all that unconscious, but Bret wanted if from their first time. He could do that next time.  
He wasn’t certain if he’s supposed to tie him facing up or down into the mattress. There was the chance to see his tearful eyes, to watch his mouth open wide and wrinkles form on his forehead. But Jughead, being the boor he usually is, would find a way destroy the whole thing. No, I was definitely safer to bond him the other way around. He just had to make sure not to smother him.  
Jughead was breathing out quietly as his mind came back to life. It was nearly 1am when his wrist met with resistance of the rope. It might have been the fact which made him fully wake up. He tried to say something, but a gag in his mouth didn’t let him do so.  
Bret was not stupid enough to try to silence him with a cloth. There was a possibility of choking him to death and some of his sources claimed it was possible to scream through a cloth, although no one would understand.  
Forsythe’s sage eyes were glistening, rovering round the room. His arms tugged at the rope sharply few times just like his legs, that were restrained from stretching out. Bret would never say it out loud, but seeing Jughead like this was- it was fascinating, stunning and better than anything he has ever seen in his life. He wondered whether to leave him sober for a while, make him panic without an escape. That could tire him ale Bret wouldn’t have to give him one more dose.  
“Calm down, Forsythe,” he reproved the boy impatiently. He grabbed one tied ankle and placed a kiss on it. Jughead tried to kick him in the face, but his leg barely moved.  
A sound came from behind the gag, threatening-like, but too soft to be scary. The rope tightened up for a second before loosening once again.  
“You aggravate me- have you even noticed?” Bret sighed theatrically “With that attitude of your, teasing me all the time. It’s not very nice of you.” He took a moment to watch small muscles on Jughead’s back as he was trying to break free.  
“You know, Forsythe, you shouldn’t accept drinks if you don’t see people prepare them,” Bret advised, while searching for a small package in bottom drawer of his nightstand. “Someone could hurt you.”  
He was careful with filling a needle, because he couldn’t afford to make a mistake here. He needed Jughead woozy but conscious.  
Getting the drug into Forsythe’s system was harder than expected, due to the fight the boy managed to put up. But as soon as he won, it was definitely worth it. Jughead was getting relaxed little by little, stopped writhing and his throat made nothing but low noises. He obviously tried to engage his muscles, but they were no use.  
Bret had got rid of last pieces of his clothing before joining the boy in bed. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”  
He tasted the sweet skin, he kissed him along spine and bit shoulder blades. He left red bite marks and purple bruises behind him. He branded Forsythe.  
The moment he penetrated Jughead was the sweetest. The boy was vulnerable and easy to play with, exact opposite of his usual rude and tumultuous self. He was lying and accepted everything politely. Bret knew there was no reason to restrain him anymore, he was able to make him obedient without the rope, but the aesthetic pleasure of bondage was too high.  
Although he did remove the gag.  
Jughead make a cat-like noise with every thrust. A soft meowling, something between a sob and a moan, muffled by his numb lungs. He whined and gasped for air like it was all too much to handle.  
Bret could not get enough of that sweet body, enjoying the warm haze and he squeezed the slim hips so tightly he could see a reddish silhouette of his fingers forming on the pale skin. Brave Forsythe Pendleton Jones III was lying right in front of him like a submissive little slut as Bret didn’t forget to mention.  
“Bret-Bret-” a cry came out of Jughead’s throat like he was trying to tell him he feels him, he feels his presence deep inside. No one but Bret. Then he went back to obscure mumbling and tiny cries.  
Bret’s grip was firm enough to thrust with the numb body against his hips, so they were as close as they possibly could. Forsythe’s head had been bent right cheek buried into pillow until Bret grabbed his hair. He tugged them, making the boy’s head bend backwards in an unnatural angle. He could kiss him and shove his tongue into Jughead’s opened mouth. Other times he would bite his bottom lip brutally until blood came out. It was wet due to tears coming from Forsythe’s sage swollen eyes.  
Jughead was freaking out on the inside, because he was unable to protect himself, unable to fight and his braun didn’t work the way it is supposed to do. He felt pain, scent and swelter of Bret’s body. But he wasn’t able to move. Lift his head nor press his lips together. There was no reason to try.  
It seemed as if he accepted it. He took it like he wouldn’t be able to resist, like a reward. It was incredible to hold him tight and feel his body slowly getting back together as it clenched sometimes and stretched other times.  
A irresistible soft sob came from his throat. That was the moment when Bret finally came.  
He had to take a moment to recover from his high, because he didn’t feel this way for so long.  
Even then Jughead didn’t really come back. His breath was disjointed and the whines didn’t stop. He cried as loudly as his lungs permitted him to. He shook- his body was trembling when his muscles became half conscious.  
Forsythe tried to curl up, run, push him away, to scream. His brain was too out of it to do any of those, but not enough not to perceive. He was trapped in his own body.  
“Help- please! Please!” his words were nothing but hoarse whispered pleas.  
Bret wasn’t heartless, he untied both his legs and wrists. “Calm down, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m here for you, don’t worry.”  
They lied there for eternity. Jughead was resting in Bret’s arms, listening to praises. He was covered with bites, filled with cum and soaked in expensive cologne.  
Whatever he tried to do was vain, his body was in Bret’s possession.

**Author's Note:**

> Ups I did it again... Leave a kundo if you liked (I guess), write a quick review and -most importantly- have a great day!


End file.
